FPC17
is the 17th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 259th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''In a hurry to catch up to Inori and Love, Miki decides to take care of Chiffon so that she will give her better abilities. However, her selfish desire makes it very difficult. '' Summary Chiffon feels hungry and Inori uses Kirun to determine she would like some chocolate cake. They have a nice time together but Miki is concerned over not being as strong as her teammates and she thinks about how they became stronger through their strenghtened bonds with Chiffon. This leads her to determine that she should take care of her a bit more to see if it helps her too. The girls agree seeing no harm in it and Miki brings her back to her place, where Chiffon knocks down some perfume bottles and cause Miki to scold her. Chiffon starts to cry and Miki quickly apologizes, although she remains on edge. Later she begins preparing a meal for her and returns to her bedroom, leaving her mom to wonder what could be going on as Miki usually isn't like this. She asks what is going on and Miki blurts out a question that alarms her: ''what items would a baby like? '' Her mom is concerned but she says nothing as Miki quickly claims it's only for practice. Once in her bedroom she tries to feed Chiffon but she wants none of it, so Miki attempts to give her the Cure Vitan she mixed together for her. She asks Chiffon to let her have her Pickrun, but this makes Chiffon refuse and accidentally splash some of the drink onto Miki's clothing, causing her to momentarily panic. A bit later, Love and Inori eat donuts together when they notice a messy Miki run by. They note how unusual she looks since she usually always looks perfect. Miki runs to the Library and looks up various books on childcare. She happens to spot Love's mom but says nothing other than repeating what she saw to Miki's mother when she pays the salon a visit. When Miki returns home, she decides to try to portray a character image that Chiffon may like. Her first attempt is to be very sweet and kind, but this scares Chiffon and she starts crying for the others- further raising suspicion with Miki's mom. She comes to her room and searches for the baby she heard moments prior, but Miki hides Chiffon behind her back and flees the room. At a photo shoot, Miki happens to spot Chiffon using her powers to get a truck to start flying. The photographers call a break noticing how stressed out Miki is and in this time she tries to calm her down by offering her a rice cake. Chiffon refuses yet again and Miki's mom shows up, recalling a memory from when Miki was a child. She played hide-and-seek in the park with her but one day she was very frightened when she thought Miki was alone somewhere. Miki momentarily relapses as she thinks about this memory, and in this time Chiffon takes off to try to find the others. As Miki finishes her chat with her mom she suddenly realizes this and asks Hayato if he's seen anything unusual- not recognizing him as Westar. She recalls how lonely she felt back when this incident occured and rushes off as she remembers moving to an easier spot so that someone would find her. She manages to find Chiffon being fed by Love and Inori and angrily scolds Chiffon for running away before embracing her and apologizing for being selfish; which is what her mother did as well. Realizing how close she came to losing Chiffon, she begins to cry, causing Chiffon to make her Pickrun appear. Just then Westar attacks with a sandwich Nakewameke. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and fight it. Pine is chased by sauces and they catch her, pushing her and Peach inside of the Nakewameke. The sandwich shoots sharpened sausages, aiming one at Chiffon but Berry quickly comes to her aid using Espoir Shower Fresh for the first time. She defeats it and Westar retreats for the mansion. After the battle, Miki says it was her mom who taught her a lesson how she should give her love to Chiffon. Rather than try to be nice when it suits her, she will become a firm caretaker; one who will completely love Chiffon and discipline her when called for. Major Events *Cure Berry gains the Berry Sword and performs Espoir Shower Fresh for the first time. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun, Burun, Kirun Villains *Nishi Hayato / Westar *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Aono Remi *Momozono Ayumi Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes